english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Staley
Steve Staley (born August 25, 1969 in Denver, Colorado, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Kamui Shiro in X, Kazuki Muto in Buso Renkin, Moondoggie in Eureka Seven, Neji Hyuga in Naruto, Soushi Minashiro in Fafner and Toshiro Hitsugaya and Shuhei Hisagi in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chozen (2014) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (2000) - Additional Voices *Secret Millionaires Club (2011-2017) - David Allan Jones 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Additional Voices *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Chad, Kid#1 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Happy Cricket (2006) - Leonardo *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) - Nemo *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Riven *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (????) - Riven 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming (2019) - ADR Loop Group 'Web Animation' *DC Super Friends (2015) - Riddler/Edward Nigma Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) - Paul, Phil *A.I.C.O.: Incarnation (2018) - Ayumu Hori *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Researcher, Talk Show Host (ep7) *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Arc *Argento Soma (2003) - Takuto Kaneshiro/'Ryu Soma' *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Novu Moru *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Enjyu, B-Daman Player (ep3), Boy (ep1) *Berserk (2017) - Griffith *Bleach (2011-2014) - Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Gossiping Soul Reaper B (ep250), Soul Reaper (ep233) *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep3), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep12), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep15), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep16), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep22), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep25), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep34), Ivanov, Jibral Soldier (ep13), Narrator, Sailor (ep9), Schneider, Shu's Friend *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (????) - Additional Voices *Buso Renkin (2008) - Kazuki Muto *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Denkichi (ep2) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Shougo Asahina, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Observer (ep3), Shougo Asahina *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Rhint Celonias (ep10), SGT. Jeffly Frank (ep17), Additional Voices *Daigunder (2003) - Brit (ep17), Jimmy's Dad (ep18), Michael, Oval (ep20) *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Souma Ogami *Digimon: Digital Monsters (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Moondoggie, KLF Pilot A (ep45), KLF Pilot D (ep20), News Anchor (ep47) *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Additional Voices *Fafner (2005-2006) - Soushi Minashiro, Additional Voices *Fighting Spirit (2004-2006) - Ippo Makunouchi *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Yu (ep18) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Bodyguard (ep18), Kogetsu, Samurai (ep20), Shinzaburo Murasawa *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Soldier (ep1) *Gundam Build Divers (2019) - Kozy *Gungrave (2004) - Jolice *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Cytomander *Hand Maid May (2001) - Kazuya Saotome *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Seiichi Tachibana *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Daisuke Aurora *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - River *Idaten Jump (2006) - Taiga Samejima (ep1) *Inazuma Eleven: Ares (2019) - Elliot Ember *K (2013) - Himori Akiyama, Male Student (ep1), Scientist (ep9) *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Himori Akiyama, Jungle Clansman (ep11) *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2017-2018) - Bushi (ep1), Hatori, Kabane (ep12) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Sen Kagemiya, Tatsumi Mino *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Houka Inumuta *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2006-2008) - Antoine, Kristel *Lunar Legend Tsukihime (2004-2005) - Shiki Tohno *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (????) - Hikaru Akatsuki *Mirage of Blaze (2003) - Ranmaru Mori, Satoshi Hatayama *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - McGillis Fareed/'Montag' *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Shuga *MØUSE (2004) - Minami, Additional Voices *Naruto (2006-2008) - Neji Hyuga, Sukima (ep24) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2018) - Neji Hyuga, Giichi (ep180), Hidan (eps12-17), Koji, Leaf Ninja B (ep157), Nonota, Sand Ninja (ep9) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Neji Hyuga, Child Ninja (ep22) *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Breed *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Masumi Okuyama, Attendee (ep18), Orchestra Member (ep18), Spectator (ep20) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Lord Senba (ep18), Mezumaru *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Mamiru Keikain, Mezumaru (ep19), Te-No-Me (ep19) *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Minamoto no Raiko (ep2) *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Ctarl-Ctarl Operator (ep3), Harry MacDougall, Nubata, Additional Voices *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Rubeus *Sailor Moon (2014) - Werewolf (ep20) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Rubeus, Yoshio's Father (ep18) *Saiyuki Reload (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Cho Hakkai *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Christopher Armalite *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Raios *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Issei Ariga *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Daluma's Aide (ep18), Kazuki Yotsuga (ep22), Kenneth Barl, Mover (ep25), Teacher (ep25) *Tenjho Tenge (2005-2006) - Souichiro Nagi *Terra Formars (2017) - Alex Kandori Stewart (Announced) *The Legend of Black Heaven (2001) - Blue Saucer (ep9), Driver with Poster (ep10), Additional Voices *The Prince of Tennis (2007-2008) - Eiji Kikumaru *The Promised Neverland (2019) - Announcement (ep12) *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (2007-2008) - Iks *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Vampire Knight (2010) - Senri Shiki, Day Class Student (ep2) *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Senri Shiki *Vandread (2002) - Additional Voices *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Alan (ep6), Additional Voices *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Iyek *X (2002-2003) - Kamui Shiro *X-Men (2011-2012) - Takeo Sasaki *Zatch Bell! (2006) - Additional Voices *Zenki (2002-2003) - Roh 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Masuo Fuguno 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Koji, Lobomon *Digimon: Runaway Locomon (2005) - Ryo Akiyama *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Ippo Makunouchi 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Boyfriend *Akira (2001) - News Reporter, Police Officer *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shuhei Hisagi *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) - Yue, Yukito Tsukishiro *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Moondoggie *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Kadaj *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Flight Leader, Himori Akiyama *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Otoha *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Otoha *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Shiro Amada *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Seabook Arno *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Kazan, Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Neji Hyuga *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Neji Hyuga 'OVA - Dubbing' *Beat Angel Escalayer (2005) - Kyohei Yanase *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 008/'Pyunma' *De:vadasy (2002) - Anno Kei *Eight Clouds Rising (2004) - Kuraki Fuzuchi *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Amiboshi/'Suboshi' *G-spot Express (2006) - Katsu *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Brother (ep3), Seiichi Tachibana (ep5) *I'll/CKBC (2004) - Gaku Takayanagi *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Masuo Fuguno *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Androbot *Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge (2005) - Araki Murashige *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001-2002) - Shiro Amada *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Banagher Links *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Shibuki *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Neji Hyuga *Pure Mail (2002) - Kei Ogata *Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (2001) - Mikage *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000) - Additional Voices *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Elfs (ep3), Origin (ep4), Technician (ep1) *X: An Omen (2002) - Kamui Shiro *Yukikaze (2004-2006) - Rei Fukai 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Zinzolin Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cat Run 2 (2014) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Curse of the Golden Flower (2007) - Physician Jiang *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Oldboy (2005) - Young Dae-su Oh *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Additional Voices *The Neighbor No. Thirteen (2006) - Murasaki *Wushu (2010) - Li Yi 'Movies' *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Ringmaster (1998) - Additional Voices *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *The Way of the Gun (2000) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave (2005) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *The Killer (2017) - Aide, Monkey 01, Pierre, Poet, Station Manager 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Marseille (2016-2018) - Costabone Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2018) - Lewyn 'Video Games' *Dead Head Fred (2007) - Charlie Webb, Male Denizen 2, Witch Doctor *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Boddyknock *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - PC Asura Male *Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns (2015) - PC Asura Male *Guild Wars 2: Path of Fire (2017) - PC Asura Male *Mass Effect (2007) - Dr. Palon, Officer Eddie Lang *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes (2007) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Neji Hyuga *Raven Squad: Operation Hidden Dagger (2009) - Zombie *Red Faction II (2002) - Male Voice 6 *The Hobbit (2003) - Galion, Wood Elf *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Frodo Baggins, Celeborn, Additional Voices *Untold Legends: The Warrior's Code (2006) - Prince Azran *Whacked! (2002) - Otto 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Papalymo *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Aircraft Carrier Vulture, Additional Voices *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Yuto Tachibana *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Hibiki Kohaku *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Hibiki Kohaku *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Blue Dragon (2007) - Jiro, Raging Kesu *Bravely Default (2013) - Ancheim Sentry, Daniel Goodman *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Commander Goodman, Fiore DeRosa, Whitson *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Chlotz *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Liu Shan *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Liu Shan *Eternal Poison (2008) - Glynne *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Moondoggie *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Moondoggie *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Academia Panicking Mob, Operator, Resident *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Crow *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#11 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Emil von Strasbourg *Kill la Kill: IF (2019) - Houka Inumuta *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Neji Hyuga, Tortoise Ninja *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Neji Hyuga, Tortoise Ninja *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Hidden Dream Village Ninja, Hirasaka Chunin, Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hidden Leaf Villager, Neji Hyuga *Radiata Stories (2005) - Clive *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Tobimatsu Fuuga, Tsubaki *Silent Bomber (2000) - Additional Voices *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Male Voice 2 *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Fayt Leingod *Suikoden V (2006) - Shoon *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Millisar *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Hubert Oswell *Tales of Legendia (2006) - Jay *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Mormo *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Hans *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Ippo *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (239) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (200) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors